


No Right To My Heart

by danversaddict



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Legion, BAMF Alex Danvers, BAMF Sif (Marvel), BUT I LOVE THEM, But I Promise It's Really Cute Later, Crack Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marvel Norse Lore, Multi, Nobody Ships This, Reign Era, Slow Burn, but not too slow because I'm impatient, nobody asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danversaddict/pseuds/danversaddict
Summary: Lady Sif, the Goddess of War and (unofficially) Stubbornness is sent to Earth to assist with an ongoing crisis. She crashes into Supergirl and is taken into DEO custody, where she must cooperate with Kara and Alex Danvers to save their world from a possible extinction level event.. if Alex and Sif can stop butting heads for long enough, anyway.





	No Right To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a sister fic to Lies Like Second Nature (check that one out first otherwise some things might not make sense even more than they already don't) that shows the other side of things. There will be information crossing over that I'll do my best to explain during the story. LLSN can be located in Works and is written by my good friend @Lena_Luthors_Minion.

She glared at the woman through the soft glass of her cage. It made her weak, she couldn't escape it as she could on any other planet. “Name?” the woman asked. She remained silent.

 

The woman sighed, putting down the paper in her hands. “What is your name?” she asked again with venom. 

 

The prisoner smirked. “Let me out and I will tell you.”

 

“Or I could join you in there and get  _ everything _ I need to know.”

 

“I’d love to see you try.”

 

The woman shook her head, retrieving the paper from the floor. “I don't have time for this. Let me know when you feel like cooperating.”

 

The warrior waved tauntingly as she watched the redhead leave, the smirk never fading.

 

“You should listen to her,” a man with tusks protruding from his cheeks spoke from the cell across the floor. “She’ll hurt you.” 

 

“She will not fight what she does not know. Smart woman,” she replied. “It would be wise not to give me orders.”

 

“Just a friendly suggestion,” he said with a shrug. 

 

“I am not your friend.”

 

He spoke no more after that, and she leaned back into the wall. The cell was made of materials she had never encountered before, but she was determined to get out regardless. Every cage had a weak point. She just had to find it. 

 

“Hi, Miss.. uh.. help me out here?” She looked back up to see the blonde woman she had crashed into earlier that got her sent to this cage in the first place. 

 

She couldn't help but laugh. “I do not fool easily, Lady Kara,” she countered. 

 

“How do you know my name?” Kara asked, soft blue eyes reflecting the concern evident in her tone.

 

“I heard your sister address you with that name,” the warrior replied. “The woman with the red hair is your sister, yes? You share a surname.”

 

Kara was in front of her with her hand over her mouth in less time than it took to blink. “You need to stop talking.”

 

She lifted an angry olive green glare to the blonde. The hand moved. “I suggest you do not touch me again.”

 

“Okay, I won't. But you can't keep talking about me.”

 

“Why not?” She knew there was no benefit in angering her captor, but she wanted a reason.

 

“Nobody’s supposed to know about my identity. It's secret,” Kara said and tilted her head. “How do you know so much?”

 

“I have sources,” she replied. “If you let me out, I will tell you who.”

 

“We don't have any idea what you are or what you can do. If you give us that, maybe we'll let you out.”

 

“For what purpose do you need to know?”

 

“Safety. We need to know that you're not a threat.” 

 

“My word is not good enough?”

 

“No.”

 

She weighed her options. Even if they planned to use the information against her, she could easily fight anyone once outside of the cell. “Fine. I am Lady Sif of Asgard, most know me as the Goddess of War. I do not wish to harm anyone but I will if my hand is forced.”

 

“Asgard?” Kara mused. “Really?”

 

“You do not believe me.”

 

“No, I do. Just a coincidence I guess.”

 

Sif raised a brow, awaiting further explanation but getting none. She decided to ignore the comment. “I’ve told you who I am. Will you let me out now?”

 

Kara crossed her arms and stared for a moment, likely assessing her ability to fight Sif. “Fine,” she ceded. “Follow me and don't touch anything.” She turned and opened the door, walking out and glancing back. Sif followed without hesitation, keeping a neutral expression even as she felt her strength return. They entered a large room with many glass-fronted boxes, some with images on them. People pressed buttons to make the images move.

 

“What is that?” Sif asked. Her question was ignored.

 

“What is she doing out?” The redhead called Alex demanded as she turned to Kara, sounding rather angry. “She wouldn't talk. She could kill everyone here for all we know!”

 

“She did talk, actually. She's Asgardian. And she says she won't hurt anybody,” Kara informed. 

 

“I can speak for myself,” Sif interjected.

 

“Nobody asked you to,” Alex shot back. 

 

“She's mostly harmless,” a male voice chimed in. “Unless you piss her off.” Sif looked over her shoulder to see Loki leaning against a wall. 

 

“You,” she grumbled. “Why are you here?”

 

“None of your concern,” he waved her off. “I have my personal matters as you have yours.”

 

“You two know each other?” Kara asked. 

 

“Unfortunately,” Sif answered with her eyes still glued to the God of Mischief. Loki just smiled.

 

“Well, since you're being cooperative- how is it that you crashed into Supergirl in the first place?” Alex asked. Her arms were on the black surface in front of her and her expression was hard as stone. 

 

Sif looked her up and down, mirroring her posture. “I flew,” she responded simply.

 

“No shit.  _ How _ did you fly? The only known Asgardian who can fly is Thor.”

 

“An amulet,” Sif replied vaguely again. 

 

“An enchanted amulet,” Loki added. “My work, of course. It's quite lovely.”

 

“It serves its purpose well enough,” Sif grumbled. 

 

Alex looked at Loki. “Thank you.” Her eyes returned to Sif. “Was that too difficult to say?”

 

“I didn't think it necessary for you to know,” Sif countered.

 

“I can easily have you thrown back in that containment cell. You're only out here because I trust Loki.” 

 

“A terrible decision, really,” the god in question added.

 

Alex shot him a pointed look and he went silent. “My point is, either you can cooperate with us and drop the attitude, or spend the rest of your life in that cell. Your choice.”

 

Sif grinned. “I’d love to see you try.”

 

“Alright, enough,” Kara stepped in. Both parties were caught off guard. “We have more important issues than your alpha cat fight or whatever you wanna call it. Reign is still out there.”

 

“What is Reign?” Sif asked. 

 

“Not a what, a who,” Kara started. “All we know is that she's Kryptonian and calls herself a Worldkiller. She's killed a lot of people and we need to find her before she hurts more.” The blonde was clearly distraught about the situation, her voice growing more passionate as she continued to speak. “Kryptonite doesn't affect her as much as it should.”

 

“This Kryptonite, it is a blade to be used against your Worldkiller? Perhaps you could use a stronger warrior?” 

 

“Supergirl is more than capable,” Alex butted in. “Kryptonite isn't a sword, it's a mineral. A rock. And it affects Supergirl too.”

 

Sif turned to Kara. “You are weakened by a rock?”

 

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. “This isn't getting us anywhere. We need-”

 

“If you need another hand in battle-”

 

“I didn't ask you for input! Let me finish my sentences or so help me-” Kara put a hand on her sister’s shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence.

 

“Maybe you should take a break and I'll get Sif up to speed, okay?” Her tone was gentle and steady. Alex opened her mouth to speak but closed it and nodded, shooting a glare at Sif before walking away. 

 

Kara approached Sif with a warm smile. “You fly, right? Let's take a few minutes and I'll fill you in on the situation.”


End file.
